


Some Shady Shit

by SilverwareQueen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Falling In Love, Marvel Universe, Mischief, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Post-Thor: The Dark World, Protective Loki (Marvel), Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverwareQueen/pseuds/SilverwareQueen
Summary: The idea of soulmates is a common written concept, the idea of being destined to be another person’s other half. In today’s day and age, everyone seems to be writing about soulmates, now before I recount this tale of these two this isn’t a soulmate thing you will see on TikTok with the hearing each other's voice it’s the tale of two people a God of mischief and a Midgard women by chance encountering one another in a not the most normal situation. Except, hey what is normal when you fall in love with the God of Mischief.
Relationships: Loki/OC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1. New York - November of 2013**

It was a nice chilly day in New York. The leaves fell across Central Park, being picked back into the air by the breeze dancing in the wind for a few moments before falling once more onto the ground. Everyone could see the busy streets of New York in the skyscrapers as cars raced down the street with the noise of honks filling the air with the usual morning traffic. In one of the thousands of buildings sat a woman sitting in her apartment drinking her second or third-morning coffee to start off her day. She sat high on a barstool staring out the window as she listened to the New York scene. Today was going to be a long day, she had thought to herself as she took another sip of her coffee, and by the gods, it indeed was maybe not busy but the most unordinary day for herself.

"Victoria? Yo dude, you know you're gonna be late for work if you keep daydreaming?" Said a deep male voice waving his ivory hand in front of her eyes, causing her to snap in attention to the man standing in front of her. He was an average height man standing around 5'8. He had a gorgeous ivory color to him that suited his hair; at the moment, he had a nice fade going on with the top of his having the rest of his chestnut brown hair slicked back. He wore a light blue v neck sweater with a pair of fitted light blue jeans. Victoria snickered a bit at his choice of blue on blue, finding him to look like one of those old navy displays. Robert raised an eye at his roommate, noticing that her chuckle was a clear sign of him not choosing his outfit right and needed help again.

"Yeah, Yeah, go on and chuckle at me; today is me time as unlike you I don't have to go to work, and speaking work Missy if you don't haul your brown ass out of that door in 5 minutes, you are gonna be late. God knows why they haven't fired your ass with how many times you arrive late." Robert spoke as he rolled his eyes, heading towards the fridge to make himself some breakfast. Victoria chucked at the man again before standing up and dusting herself off, and going to get her coat and scarf as she stuck her tongue out towards her friend. Grabbing a leather jacket off the broken coat rack next to the door, Victoria threw it on before grabbing both a scarf and a gray poof hat. Right next to the coat rack stood a mirror bolted to the wall; Victoria took a moment to look at herself to make sure she looked presentable. She had her dark green scrubs on with a long black shirt under the top to keep her warm just in case, along with the black leather jacket she bought half-priced at forever 21 two years ago. Her hair was placed in a braid that lay flat on her mid-back. Victoria had dyed wine colored hair that she believed suited her olive skin to Victoria; it helped define her features and make her feel more confident about how she appeared. She smiled in the mirror and made a few last-minute adjustments to her puff har before turning to her friend with a large grin on her face.

"They probably wish they could fire me but lucky for me, the older folks just love me similar to you bitch. Plus, we both know if they did fire me, I would go yelling to the police of what goes on in there; at least I take care of those poor souls." She said with a smile as she waved off her roommate; as she headed out the door, a yell of Robert could be heard calling her to hurry her ass up as she ran down the three flights of stairs that stood between her floor and the pavement. The moment she hit outside, she could feel the cold breeze smack right in front of her calling her to wake up finally. In a heartbeat, she began to race down the street, passing by various people of all different races, genders, shapes, and ideas. Victoria ran down the pavement rushing to catch the 4,5 or 6 subway cart. She ran as fast as she could, trying not to collide with anyone as she darted over the turnstile and down another few flights of stairs until barely reaching the next subway train, she crashed right into the pole, hitting her hard with a loud thump causing her to fall on her ass as the other members of the party watched her with a concerned look as she rubbed her forehead before standing up and giving a slight nod and smile to them as she took a seat, waiting for her stop.

Thankfully for Victoria, she only had 6 stops from her job and then a short 5-6 minute walk away from the subway station. She always enjoyed her morning commute to work while it was very stressful for her because she, in some sick way, enjoyed it for various reasons. The biggest reason was that it gave her some exercise, and the second reason behind it was it had given her a little bit of excitement at the slow pace she lived in both work and frequently outside of work. She wasn't dating anyone, so fun date nights or romantic getaways weren't on her weekly schedule. She and Robert had a group of friends, but they got together every other week and went to a bar and would come back to their place and watch some cringe movies. While this was fun, it wasn't like a crazy New York city life you would see on tv, and while this sounds boring to others, it wasn't for Victoria. She loved her life while she did desire some excitement. She was grateful for the life she had with her friends, work, and family. She was soon whisked out of her thoughts as the train came to a sudden spot indicating that she was at her destination, quickly she jumped up to get off the train and running towards the exit to the main busy streets. She quickly dashed down the streets, making a few turns down different streets before stopping in front of her work building.

Shady Oaks was written in bold letters in front of the building, and by the gods was it Shady. Many workers didn't care for the people; they ignored the men and women as if they didn't exist. Victoria didn't know why she worked here sometimes since it was totally unethical, but she was almost every day trying her best to push through and help the people. Taking a deep breath, Victoria pushed through her negative thoughts, making the biggest smile as she opened the door, greeting all the wonderful people she helps. While the outside of Shady Oaks looks decent and the workers acted, you probably wouldn't guess it was as corrupted from looking in the inside. The whole place was set up like a prop studio. Everything was perfect, the furniture looked expensive, and it looked like it was kept continuously clean. You probably wouldn't even find a single piece of dust when examining under a microscope.

In the corner, Jermey, an 89-year-old man; his family left him over 2 years ago here. He was a friendly man who always played checkers with Vivian. Vivian was a sweet lady. She was 86, still young in Victoria's eyes; Vivian was here before Victoria started working here. She heard rumors of what happened to her family but never knew the real story since Vivian refused to speak about it. From what Victoria knew, Vivian was experienced extreme elder abuse from her Son before eventually ending up here with the others. On the opposite side of the room were Ralph and Nicholas; those two were usually arguing over sports or politics. Ralph was the same age as Jeremy; though Ralph's family put him here less than a year ago, his family still visits every once in a while. Ralph said he didn't want to leave New York since it was his home, so he decided to stay here when his daughter moved away. Nicholas, though he was 90 years old, he has been here for one full year now. Similar to Ralph, his family did visit but mainly his grandchildren and not his own kids.

"Victoria, how are you, sweetie," said Ralph as he hauled his argument with Nicholas; both men seemed happy to see the young girl. She was radiant to them, and she knew how much she meant to them. Smiling happily, Victoria walked over to the two men looking to see if Nicholas had a new paper for her to see any exciting headlines.

"I am doing good, Ralph; I see you and Nicolas are up to your usual morning routine?" She giggled, leaning over kiss the man on the cheek. "Oh, please tell his man that mister Tony Stark isn't that impressive," said Nicolas as he took a sip of his coffee, glaring at the older gentleman sitting across him. Of course, they were arguing about this now; for some reason, Nicolas loved to talk about some of the superheroes, and from what everyone knew, Tony Stark wasn't his favorite. He thought his father, Howard Stark, was amazing and argued that Tony wasn't as impressive as he was. While Ralph loved Tony, he thought he was a good man and would have done Howard Stark good and helped keep his name going.

"As much as I would love to you both know my thoughts on the hero's and I rather not get in this little argument. Now do either of you need anything before I go to the desk. Liz said I am on desk duty today." She said with a smile on her face; Victoria hated desk duty. She rather talk to the older people. It was more fun, and she could keep an eye on any bad behavior from her coworkers.

"Nah, dear, we are good unless you can sneak some candy later?" Ralph said as he pointed towards the jar of peppermints near the front desk. Ralph had such a sweet tooth, and while Victoria wasn't supposed to give him any sweets, she sometimes snuck some for him. She didn't mind getting in trouble; it wasn't a big deal, just one or two peppermints. Victoria nodded to the older man with a smile before waving a quick goodbye as she headed to the front desk. Interesting enough stood an older gentleman hunched over and a tall man? He had slicked-back black hair from behind, he appeared to be pale and interesting enough he wore a dark black suit in contrast to the man next to him who was wearing baggy clothes and appeared not to know what was going on around him.

"Can I help you two?" Victoria spoke for some odd reason; she felt nervous talking to the man in front of her. She never has met this man before, but for some reason, she felt sadness and loneliness when she came near him. The man in front slowly turned around with an annoyed glare on his face before softening as he spotted the young girl.

"Oh, finally some help around here," He said with a grin and a soft-toned voice as he stared Victoria up and down as a predator would do to its prey. Here he was Loki the God of Mischief, the brother of Thor, standing in front of the confused Midgard girl in all his "glory."

"How can I help you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my first story on this platform. I haven't written creatively in a long time and decided this New Year I would try my best to publish a story again. I hope you enjoy my first chapter, and I'll probably edit it some more later on and fill in more tags eventually as the story progresses. Thank you so much for reading!


	2. Hello There?

There he was, the God of fucking Mischief standing in the middle of Shady Oaks, except he wasn't dressed up with those horns from the attack on New York. He looked like every other person in the crown, but why was he here? Why did this man come to this place out of all the other homes sitting across New York. It was a strange sight to witness; Victoria has the most puzzled look on her face when she saw him. It was a look of curiosity and confusion on why such a well-dressed man came to her shitty place. Didn't he hear the stories of Shady Oaks? Or the rumors sounding this place? Wouldn't he have guessed just from the set up of this place that not everything was what it seemed. 

"Ah yes, you see, I'd like to drop this man here for your people to "care" for," He said with a slight grin towards the end, giving him almost a sinister look as he looked towards the older gentleman. The man beside him look so dazed like a child he stared at everything around him except the people. It was like he was trying to find a fly on the wall that never even existed before, but yet he believed there was one. Victoria looked towards the older man with a pained look she wasn't sure, but she had this feeling deep in her that this man was in trouble or caused pain. She tried to reach towards the man before quickly pulling away from her hand, knowing that if there was some sort of elder abuse, she shouldn't touch him in case he had some stress or fear of contact. Instead, Victoria placed a smile on her face knowing she needed to fake her personality to get more answers. 

"Of course, just give me one second to get you the paperwork and billing information," Victoria spoke in a sweet voice, but yet you could still hear a hint of disgust deep inside it. Moving slowly, she went behind the desk and sat in front of the computer bringing up the files and keeping a side glance on the older gentleman. She wanted to scream at the man and tell him to get out but she couldn't. What evidence did she have to prove that he hurt the older gentleman? She could lose her job from this but would it be worth it to save one soul? Taking a deep breath, she focused on her option as she printed out the sheets needed before reaching under her desk to grab a clipboard. She couldn't take her eyes off the man as she got everything ready why was he like this? Why was he confused and dazed? She had seen so many people over her time here, but nothing like this? How cruel could you be to hurt someone like this? Reaching over the desk, she placed the clipboard in front of the gentleman showing a small smile as she slowly lifted herself up from the chair and leaned forward. 

"Just fill this out for me, and I should be able to process him through. May I ask what your name is, sir" She said, referring to the older gentleman; he didn't speak the only stared in a daze as if he was under a spell. He didn't talk, and when he tried, it looked like he couldn't find the words to put together. 

"He doesn't speak," The younger man spoke as he lifted his head from the clipboard before continuing to fill it out. He looked frustrated and annoyed, just like everyone else who dropped off their families here. It was a familiar look; almost everyone wanted to be like a parent at day camp and just drop off the member and never come back. It disgusted her to the very core, but what could she do? It's not like she could reject the poor souls or force the families to reconsider, she's tried before, but every time her cries would be left unheard. Victoria was lost; she was sad for the man, a man she doesn't even know affected her greatly, but a part of her was also at ease knowing she could care for him, at least unlike this man. 

"Here," Loki spoke, pushing the clipboard towards here before turning and heading towards the door. Victoria looked puzzled about what just happened; he was leaving; she wasn't even done with him, and he decided to just go. Quickly she ran towards him and grabbed his arm, causing him to turn sharply towards her. His sharping blue stared into her own dark eyes; they were mesmerizing as they appeared to change almost. One moment they looked blue, and in the next moment, they seemed to have turned green. It was like Bella from Twilight, noticing Edward's eye color being different. Except this wasn't an awkward Vampire, this was a God and an ancient one none the less. 

"I-I-I am sorry, you didn't finish yet. I still need payment and um, it looks like you didn't put your relation down with him or a contact number…" Her voice lowered as she looked down anxiousness, something felt wrong here she didn't want to let him go after seeing him closer. It made no sense she never met this man before, and unlike probably most of New York, she didn't recognize him from the attack. Perhaps because it was years ago, back in 2009, not many people want to remember that day; maybe she was one of them? 

"You don't need to contact me, and I have no relation. As for pay, take this." He said, pulling out of his pocket a small wad of hundreds it looked to be around 5,000 dollars. How did he get it? Victoria thought to herself as her eyes wide in disbelief, as he related to Tony Stark or was he some businessman. 

"Thank you…but I still need to contact someone for next month's bills or expenses he may need. Or if he suffers an accident or some sort." She mumbled, looking down, still clutching to his suit's sleeve. It had been so long since she has felt this way, so much pain and sadness, and it was all radiating from that man. Since she was a little girl, Victoria could always pick up on other emotions; her mother told her that it was just cause she was very empathetic towards others, so it made it easier. Though she never felt this before cause while he did have levels of sadness surrounding him, there was also hate and anger deep inside of him. 

"Fine, this man has no family; he is alone no one will care what happens to him. As for your other statement, I'll come back once a month on this day and give you what you need. So if you'll excuse me, let go." He said with such anger and hate in his eyes as he shoved Victoria off his arm, causing her to take a few steps back. Victoria was astonished by the man's statement, 'no one will care what happens to him,' but then why was he here? If no one cared, then he wouldn't have brought this man to her; instead, he would have left him to be alone until he died. She just stood there astonished at the actions of this man, not even realizing that she knew who he was. So the God of Mischief walked out the door waving her off as if she was nothing before disappearing into the crowd. Minutes seemed to pass before Victoria finally came out of her trance and turned to the older man. Looking down on the sheet the God had given her, she noticed there was no name, was this man really alone? Did he truly have no one that cared enough about him? Was that why he had no name? Taking a deep breath, Victoria slowly moved towards him, reaching out her hand to touch his with a sweet but sad smile on her face welcoming him to his new home. Even though she told him everything was going to be okay now, he didn't respond; he just looked around, dazed as ever to the things surrounding him. She walked him towards the other part of the building with his hand in her, passing a few of her co-workers who all sat on their phones, not even noticing the two of them. 

Unlike the front of Shady Oaks, it wasn't pretty; as you further went down into the building, the appearance decayed. The rosy wallpaper began to peel off the walls, stains could be seen all throughout. The plush, clean carpets slowly showed cigarette stains and what looked to be urine or some sort of bodily fluid. It was like watching a person grow ill and die; the once pretty atmosphere slowly tarnishes, becoming nothing but a shell of a corpse. Eventually, the two stopped in front of the man's new home; the front door was dark wood with a few cracks worn into it. In front was a small whiteboard that the place used to keep track of who was living where, or at least Victoria used to make sure she didn't forget anyone's name. Taking the small whiteboard off the door, she grabbed the rusty doorknob revealing a small room with little to no furniture and a mirror. 

"This is your new home, I know it doesn't look nice, but we can make it beautiful soon. I promise I know just how to bring some sunshine in here." Victoria smiled as she led the man inside; he didn't seem fazed by what was going on. He just stared around, probably not even paying any attention to what she was saying towards him. Walking further in, Victoria sat the older gentleman on the bed and went towards the only window in the room, pushing back the curtains allowing light to shine off his back before making her way towards him, still holding the dry erase board in hand and sitting next to him. 

"Now I know you don't talk or can't, but I need to know your name, or how else will I be able to talk to you. I rather not call you a John Doe if I don't have to, but maybe you can write it down for me? It's okay if you can't, though just try, and if not well, I gave you a new name until you're ready?" Victoria smiled, handing the man the board, hoping she could get him to do something, but he didn't move; he just held the pain and stared off into the distance. The man didn't seem frustrated or anything but only had the pen like it was second nature, yet no words were coming through. As minutes went on, he still wrote nothing nor did anything but stare towards the wall in front of them. Sighing, Victoria smiled once more and took his hand, giving herself the pen back before taking the erase board and scribbling down a name. 

"How this? I know it's a bit unusual and not very normal, but I remember reading about a character who had this name. If I remember correctly, it means hope, and I think that's something you and I both need right now." She said with a small laugh as she held up the board towards him with Von's name written in bold black letters. It was at that moment that the man-made his first expression. Instead of this sad dazed look, he seemed to have been awoken inside with a light and finally focused on Victoria's smile. Von looked to be trying to smile but wasn't able to it as if he was fighting with something internal that wasn't allowing him to be himself. Still, it didn't matter for Victoria; she was filled with joy that she could get the man to focus. 

Thus a new friendship was born in those hours, and like always, as the day went on, Victoria had introduced Von to the other members of the homes. Some found it odd he didn't talk, while others delighted at the thought of a new member of our family. Von, though seemed content, but he still never spoke out loud to those. Of course, though, the women were pleased thinking that they could sweep him off his feet. Thankfully the older men told them to give him air before Victoria had to step forward. She wished she could stand next to him and help him but sadly, she couldn't help today; maybe tomorrow would be different, and she wouldn't be on desk duty. Thankfully, she could keep a close eye on Von as he sat looking around as the men and women talked to him, telling him all the stories that had gone on around here. Some complimented him, saying he was a great listener, while others asked him for his story but received no answer. 

Time seemed to go by fast on this day; soon, it was dark outside, and the city lights gleamed through the windows. Before eventually, Simon came in picking up after Victoria for his shift, Simon was a nice man, amiable, but he didn't want to be there. He didn't care for the people, and Victoria knew that he would be kind, but like a two-headed snake when she was around, Simon changed as soon as she left.

"Time to go, sweet cheeks, it's my turn to entertain," Simon spoke in an obnoxious tone; it was like listing to an older version of an Alvin and Chipmunks. Like nails in a chalkboard, it hurt to listen to him speak and ramble on his life. Rolling her eyes, Victoria just nodded at him paying little to no attention as she got her stuff together as he went on how there was this cool place he would like to take her. Simon did this every time he saw her, he would be sweet and try to flirt, but every time Victoria turned him down, saying she wasn't interested and didn't feel comfortable dating a co-worker. Simon would just laugh it off and say back in a witty remark that it might change one day and he will get the change. 

"I'm sorry, Simon, as much as that sounds good, I have to head home; also, we have a new guest his name is Von. He is sitting over there with Ralph, please be nice and be careful he is a quiet one, but I think he has a sweet nature." She said, smiling as she snuck a few candies into her hand as she headed over to the two as Simon rolled his eyes, sitting in the desk chair. Waving goodbye to all the people, she stopped infant of Ralph and placed the small candies into his hand, whispering to him to make sure Von is comfortable while she is gone. Ralph simply nodded and placed one of the peppermints into his mouth as Victoria waved to Von with a sweet smile as she headed towards the entrance making her way back home. While deep in space stood a lonely God staring down the Bifrost, watching the women he just met wave goodbye to Odin. 

"What a pathetic name…hope? Like anyone is going to notice, he is gone," Loki mumbled under his breath as he watched her from afar. He didn't know why but in some way that Midgard women struck a chord in him; he thought maybe it was from the kind nature she showed to a foolish man, but it was more she made him think was everything he was doing wrong? Why did this poor Midgard hold power over him now? Many of these thoughts raced through Loki's head as he turned away from the Bifrost, heading back to his throne, changing his form into Odin's with a small grin smeared across his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, so I finished this chapter a lot earlier than I suspected. I just wanted to make a small note I realized in my first chapter that the year said 2017 was a mistake on my part. Also, for anyone confused, Von is Odin; I chose this name since I don't think Odin would have communicated or told people what happened to him when he was under Loki spell. So I decided to change his name for when Victoria is referring to him. Eventually, he will get his name back to Odin, but as for now, his name is Von. Thank you so much for reading, and see you in the next chapter.


	3. Honey you need some "D"

"You should have seen it, Robert, like this rich ass pompous looking man comes in and just drops off Von like he was this week's trash. Which reminds me, take out the damn trash man your shift, and I don't need no ants in here." Victoria groaned as she paced back in forth in her room, Robert sitting on her bed looking at his phone swiping through the latest feed of Vine. Victoria was livid the moment she walked through the door; her whole journey home, she kept running that part of her day through her head, trying to understand what that man's motive was. It frustrated her so much in how he treated Von with little to no regard for his well-being. How could anyone be that cold and heartless to an older gentleman? Even the assholes of this city had the decency to pretended to be nice. Except that's what made her stop; this man was blunt, careless, heartless the things people tried to conceive, but he didn't; instead, he showed his true colors as if it was nothing.

"Victoria, I love you, girl, but you need to let this go like it's not a big deal; little Mr. Rich guy just wanted to get rid of him probably. Plus, girl, you saw a rich man; why you not get his number? You could have been Mrs. Warbucks. This was your Annie moment." Robert laughed towards the end of his sentence only to have a Plague Doctor squishable thrown at his face with an eruption of laughs leaving Victoria's mouth. Rolling his eyes as her laughter began to go down, Victoria slowly made her way next to Robert, laying down next to him as she caught the stuffed animal she had thrown at him. 

"It's not just that, Robert; it's the principle behind it. How would you feel if some random guy placed you in a home and left? I, for hell sure, know I would be pissed like I feel bad for Von. He doesn't deserve such treatment. "Victoria granted as she placed the stuffed animal against her face screaming softly into the plush fur. Rolling his eyes, Robert threw himself backward, laying next to Victoria, staring at the ceiling before turning his head ever so slightly. 

"Look, I know you have a big heart and everything, but Von is going to be fine. He is now in your care at the very least. So please stop moping around; remember Sam and the gang are coming over tonight." Robert laughed as he dwindled to the end of his sentence, trying to make light over everything that was racing inside Victoria's head. One could say right now, her brain being twisted and pulled in all different sorts of directions as she moved around. A lot of her worries weren't going away even with the thoughts of her friends coming to join her; she still had this gut-wrenching feeling that something terrible was going to happen to Von or had already been done. Maybe from Simon or perhaps from the gentleman she had met earlier, Victoria regretted deeply not stopping him sooner and prying for more information. Usually, she wouldn't have a problem doing something like this, but the situation felt different; it wasn't the everyday norm of fighting with parents' kids to not place them in Shady Oaks care. 

"Please tell me Daniel isn't coming, cause bruh, I don't know if I can deal with him today," Victoria mumbled into her plush; Daniel was her now ex-boyfriend. It had been over a year since they broke up. The two started dating back in College, where they had met towards the end of their freshman year. The relationship between the two had been a wonderful one with very little lows from either party. They never really argued or got into disagreements over trivial stuff; most of their friends thought they would up together, but instead, close to a year after graduation Daniel decided he wanted to end things. There was no real reason or anything; he just seemed to want to move on with his life and focus on his job. During that time, Victoria hadn't even found Shady Oaks yet; she was working at a Starbucks trying to find a job that had benefits. After the breakup, Victoria discovered Shady Oaks and began to throw herself into her work to get over the breakup. While the two of them stayed friends, it never was the same as before. Victoria still felt uncomfortable around him at times, not sure what she could do or not do. 

"No, Daniel isn't coming. He has work as always, Vic. Look, babe, I love you, but you need to stop being so awkward around him. Go get yourself a man or something cause you just need a quick "D" or "V" and move on from him. "Robert groaned as he sat himself stretching in the process as he slowly lifted up, standing in full attention. Getting ready to go out into the living to set up the tv for the gang, they would most of the time watch a movie or a tv show, but tonight their friend Sam suggested they play Just Dance and JackBox games. 

"HEYYYYY, it's not like I wanna be awkward and I am over him, but it's still awkward no matter what. Give me a break, though; it's not like I don't want to date someone; we've tried the apps, Roberts; they are so weird and have no flavor. Like, come on, where is the spice? I don't want to have no seasoning in my life." Victoria grumbled as she got off her bed, wrapping a blanket around herself, making her look like a little grandma or meme while she walked into their living room with the blanket dragging behind her. Robert just looked back at her with the biggest glare before rolling his eyes at her as he connected his HDMI cord running from his computer to the TV plug-in. 

"Look, I know I shouldn't tell you this, but Daniel has been asking about you since the last time you two were in the same room was Christmas last year. Sam, Blake, and I went and got coffee two weeks ago with him, and he kept asking about you and how you're doing. Now don't give me a look. I didn't tell him a lot; I mainly said you were doing good at your job. You've been working a lot with the old folks, and that you have just been busy as well with your job. Now before I get smacked, Sam and I think he still loves you and isn't over the breakup similar to you. So please, if you would not kill me in my professional option as your BEST FRIEND, hear me say BEST; I must emphasize you not murder me with your stuffed animal. I think you should give him a call and talk or meet up. Date him or not, but I think it would be in your best interest to talk to see at the very least. Now you may hit me." Robert said, placing his hands in the air as if Victoria was a cop and he was about to get arrested. Surprisingly though Victoria wasn't angry, her breakup with David didn't affect Robert and his friendship with him. It wasn't like they had a nasty divorce or were even married. All of Victoria's friends had been friends with David since they all went to the same College in upstate New York. Victoria didn't expect them not to be friends with him, and it didn't even bother her. Instead, Victoria just walked up to Robert and hugged him for a quick second before releasing and walking back over to their couch.   
"I'm not mad, but your right. I should talk to him again, so I thank you for being honest with me. Though I will say this, Robert, I don't want to go back only forward." Victoria sighed as she looked towards her friend, not really sure if she even meant those words. A part of her still loved David, but she didn't know if it was love or just a trick. Maybe even a fleeting feeling that would eventually pass over time, but right then, she wasn't even sure anymore how she felt about the man. 

Twenty minutes had passed before their friends had arrived; inside their particular group was Sam, a tall skinny man who would be best described as an Otter if he was a gay man. He was one of the oldest out of the group, having graduated before Robert and Victoria. Sam works at Stark Industry mainly in the marketing department and finance. Sam was the same age as their other friend Claudia; she was taller than Victoria standing who was 4'11 without her shoes. Claudia was a strong woman and worked as a journalist for the New York Times; she had long dirty blonde hair that was usually tied up in a braid that would lay on her back. She was the mom of the friend group, always having the necessity in her bag and usually making the decisions since everyone else was indecisive pieces of shit. The next male of the group was Blake; he was a large man almost like a tank; he could lift everyone in the group with ought a problem. Despite his appearance, he was a sweetheart on the inside like a giant gummy bear, but he could knock out a bitch if he wanted to. Unlike the rest of the group, Blake was married. His wife's name is Riley, she was a sweet woman, but she wasn't attending the group's party as she usually was out of town for work or stayed home instead to relax. Then there is Anthony, an engineer who works at Stark Industry as well and spends most of his time working, but on very rare occasions, he would come over to hang out with everyone if he had the night off. Anthony was the KIM K of their group; everyone knew he had cakes, and he was proud of them. Finally, there is Hayden; Hayden is a psychologist who works on the upper west side. Hayden was Victoria's roommate for a time back in college; they would often watch KUWTK together for hours instead of working. Hayden also was nonbinary; they didn't go She/Her or He/Him pronouns instead opted toward they/them during their sophomore year. That was all of them except for Robert, who you all met already. The mischief and mayhem crew joined together to get drunk, laugh, and spill some messy ass tea. 

The night progressed, as usual, Sam and Anthony fighting overwork while doing a dance-off to Rasputin. Claudia and Hayden were talking about vines or memes they saw recently from Thomas Sanders. While Blake, Victoria, and Robert sat on the floor drinking and laughing about old memories that happened in the recent months. 

"I still can't believe all that shit that happened last year with the attack on New York. It's been a year since those crazy allies came from the sky," Blake slurred before taking another drink; Robert just laughed off their friend's statement knowing that it was a sensitive topic to talk about, especially in here. 

"Blake, come on, no one wants to talk about that it happened; let's move on," Robert said, trying to move the topic away from everyone's ears, primarily Victoria's. Robert knew she hated that day and tried her best to forget all of it. 

"No, Robert, seriously, all that shit happened just last year, and yet we brush it away like it never happened," Blake said, standing up from the floor as he looked towards everyone as if he was a crazy person trying to convince them of the sad reality. 

"Blake, it didn't happen last it; that crap happened years ago," Victoria mumbled under her breath before looking towards Robert with a feeling of uneasy knowing that something would happen if he didn't get their friend to stop. 

"No, it didn't, Victoria; it happened last year you were there; remember, you were with your brother, and y'all got caught in all that action," Blake said; it was true Victoria had been there, but she blocked it all out of her head pretending that everything happened a long time ago and that nothing she saw was real. In her head, the events occurred years ago it was a coping mechanism her doctor thought to make it easier to accept. Thankfully Victoria didn't get hurt nor her brother; they were able to make it out with their lives, but it was a lot for both of them to handle. Once Robert processed what Blake had said, he grabbed his friend before bringing him to another room, so Victoria didn't have to hear anymore. Victoria just sat there in silence, her head hanging down as she remembered all the explosions and the screaming. She could feel her heart beating outside her chest as she tried to control her breathing to make everything stop. It was only once she felt a hug from behind she was able to fully snap out of it before turning to her friend Claudia holding her back, trying to make herself forget everything. Blake eventually did come back into the room apologizing to his friend, but like usual, Victoria only smiled and said it was fine laughing at the situation before switching topics. 

The remainder of the night continued with drinking and laughing off what happened before until 12 pm did; everyone begins to head out of Robert and Victoria's apartment, saying they had work in the morning and needed to get home so they could as least rest for the remainder of the evening. Robert and Victoria cleaned up as soon as the last person left before getting ready to head in for the evening. Robert was going to bed first while Victoria sat in her bed staring out her window, wondering about the events from the morning. She thought to herself, 'I wonder how Von is doing. I hope everyone was nice to him' as she turned over into her bed, wrapping herself close into her burrito and closing her eyes.


End file.
